Sweet Justice
by Nursexxx
Summary: When she finds her friend beaten and unconcious, Alex knew she had to do something. Thankfully, she had the perfect idea of sending her to Japan to escape her situation. How will Amai adjust to living in a place that she can’t even understand the language? Will she find comfort from the horrors she’s running from?
1. chapter 1

Thump Thump Thump Thump... an arm twitched under this thick comforter. Thump, thump, thump. This time the sound came from closer, the back porch instead of the front. The blonde could no longer ignore the noise once she heard the scratching on the door. She'd had a late night and maybe a few to many drinks, so the last thing she wanted was for somebody to interrupt her much needed rest. She slowly drug herself out of bed and threw an oversized shirt over her bare body, not wanting to scare the neighbors kid again if it happened to be her.

She knew the light would kill her unadjusted eyes so she skipped them altogether and made her way towards the door in the darkness. Pulling back the heavy curtain, she was met with the scene of an empty porch. The woman knew she was crazy on more than one level but to actually be hearing things was another story, so she pulled the door open enough to peek her head out and still avoid the steady rain. The small gap was all that was needed as a black mass forced its way in and promptly tackled her to the ground. Caught off guard and still dealing with her sluggish reflexes, it took the woman a few minutes to recognize the black fuzz ball as a dog, and not just any dog but her friend's German Shepherd, which explained the thumping that had woke her up being him running around on her porches.

More than a little surprised to see the dog at her house at this hour of the night she began to process that his owner was nowhere in sight. "Stihl calm down bud," she cooed giving the dog some much wanted pats, "now sit. Where's your mommy?"

It never ceased to amaze her how well the dog minded her now. There was no hesitation at all when she gave the sit command, even though it hadn't always been that way. The dog listened to few people and none more than his precious mommy. At the mention of his owner, he ran back to the door and looked out whining. This shot red flags up in Alex's mind, and because she was obviously missing the cue from the dog and not moving fast enough, he came over and lightly bit her hand as a sign to follow him. Most might think she was crazy for charging into the rain after a dog in nothing but an oversized shirt when they were just coming out of winter, but Alex knew something was wrong.

She nearly lost her footing and had to grab the banister when they made the quick turn to go down the steps off of the porch and she skipped the last half of the steps and leaped to the ground just like the dog did. She lost sight of the dog when he sprinted around the porch and cursed out loud at the fact that she'd skipped turning on lights. However, since the disease that affected her eyesight kicked in all those years ago, her sense of hearing had fine tuned itself to make up for the loss, and that's what allowed her to hear the soft whining the normally quiet dog was making. She followed the sound and nothing she thought of could prepare her for the sight that she was met with.

Laying just on the inside of the privacy fence that surrounded her back yard was her closest female friend. Her normally multicolor hair was even more red than usual and there was mud clumped in it too from falling into the wet ground. She couldn't really make out many more details than that in the darkness but she knew the other woman was in rough shape. She immediately bent down to pull her up onto her back the best she could to get her into the house and finish her assessment of the damage.

If she thought she looked bad in the pouring rain and darkness of the yard, then the sight of the normally smiling woman now covered in scrapes and bruises and sporting a rather nasty looking cut on her left eyebrow over an already black eye absolutely made her sick. She was afraid this was going to happen, she'd warned her friend, but she knew the other woman was as stubborn as they came and refused to give up on anyone. Hell, their own friendship had started out rocky, but the fiery haired woman refused to give up on her and she honestly couldn't thank the younger woman enough for that. However, this was the last straw.

She'd wait on the other woman to wake up on her own then demand her answers. With that thought in mind, she cleaned up the mud and blood off of her friend and changed her into some dry clothes. "Come on Stihl, let's get you bathed so you don't keep getting mud everywhere." The dog was a little reluctant to leave his owner but was immediately won over once he heard the water running in the tub. After he was bathed and she'd had her own quick shower, Alex made some coffee and sat herself on the loveseat to watch over her friend. She'd take care of her, one way or another.


	2. Her

Pain. That was the first thing she felt when she began to regain consciousness. The next sense to make an appearance was smell. With a big intake of air, which rushed right back out in a pained yelp, she caught the hints of bacon and something sweet. Pancakes, maybe? Slowly, she reached up to her aching chest and was rewarded with not only a shoulder screaming in protest but the ribs she was lightly poking. She knew he'd been angry again, so that explains the way she felt. However, the smell of breakfast was really throwing her for a loop. So, with no other choice, she tried to open her eyes. Keyword in that sentence; tried. Her right eye opened without any problem, the left one was another story. It felt puffy, more so than a night of crying would create. No, this was just her upper eyelid. It stung when she tried to open it and once she reached up with her left arm, she could feel the signs of a scab and minor swelling.

Now, she was really confused and had no choice but to check her surroundings, which revealed a familiar room. Not one in her own house, but one belonging to the closest thing to a best friend she'd ever had. Since she was fully awake now, she could hear music coming from the other room and the soft padding of feet, to many to be human and familiar enough for her to recognize as her dog's.

She slowly sat up in the bed, which was a battle all in itself with a bum arm and ribs that felt like they were stabbing her lungs. After catching her breath again, she stood up and made her way into the hall and toward the kitchen. It was then that her dog must've heard her feet dragging on the wooden floorboards because he was headed her way and fast. She didn't think she'd be able to take in the air to form the commands to call him off and prepared herself for the worst.

"Stihl, no. Sit," came the stern voice of her friend from the kitchen.

She slowly let out the breath she'd been holding in when the canine obeyed the commands and sat, whining, waiting on her to enter the room.

"Now, you sit, too. I'm going to look you over and you're going to tell me why the hell you showed up bloody in my back yard." She could tell Alex was angry, but she knew it wasn't necessarily aimed at her. If the way she felt was any indication, she must have been in horrible shape last night.

Once the blonde began poking and prodding, the redhead began, "I really don't remember much. I remember him coming home and being mad about something that happened at work. Then, he started screaming because I didn't fix the right things for supper. From there it gets kind of hazy. I think he may have pushed me up against the wall and I got out of it. Then he yanked my right arm behind me. Ow!" At that point the blonde began tugging gently on her right arm.

"Your elbow and wrist seem fine, but there's something wrong with the shoulder. It's still in the socket so that's a good thing at least. Continue on."

Scowling at her friend she tried to recall what came next. "After he grabbed my arm, he slung me into the french doors going into the back yard. I tried to break the impact but tripped and my face hit first and busted the glass. Then he dropped down on top of me and wrapped his hand in my hair and started screaming in my face and that's when Stihl attacked him. I think he just got his arm, but I was to worried about getting out. Once I made it to the door I grabbed my keys and whistled for Stihl. By the time I was throwing the car in reverse, he was jumping in the open back door. I didn't even know where I was going, I just knew I had to get away. Then things started getting blurry and I knew I couldn't drive anymore so I parked the car on the side of the street and I guess walked here. I didn't even realize I was close. I had no idea where I was." By this point the dog had come over and laid his big head against his owners thigh and she was running her hands through his thick fur.

"So your car is parked within walking distance at least. Since I didn't find keys on you last night I'm going to assume they're still in it. You stay here with the doors locked and the shades drawn just in case and I'm going to see if I can find it. Then we have to find somewhere for you to go, he'll come here eventually and probably sooner rather than later." The blonde looked like a whirlwind flitting around from one place to another. Putting a loaded plate and cup of coffee in front of the battered woman, then walking towards the door and pulling on her tennis shoes.

"I have nowhere to go, you know that. My parents don't want me back and you're the only friend I have left," hearing herself say these things only made the bleak reality even worse.

"You don't worry about that, I'll figure out the details. Just leave everything to me." With that the blonde grabbed her cellphone off of the nearby table and rushed out the door, locking the deadbolt once she was outside.

"Well boy, I've really got us in a mess this time huh?" She couldn't help but laugh at the lolling tongue sticking out at her. Not wanting her food to get cold, she began to eat the first home cooked thing she'd had in what seemed like ages. Between 12 hour shifts at the hospital and trying to keep up with the housework or whatever errands he wanted ran, she hadn't had time to cook or even enjoy any time off lately.

As she ate, the redhead couldn't help but think back on how everything had been turning sour for a while now. The temper tantrums had turned into all out rages and no matter what she did to try to quell his fury nothing worked. He wanted complete control of everything in her life. The only thing she had a say so in was work. She'd become a nurse because she loved helping people. Especially new moms. She loved holding the tiny babies whenever they were brought to the nursery, but she was also a strong support for the moms who never got to take their babies home. Miscarriage was a sensitive subject for her, but she used her experience to try and make other's experience a little easier to bare. It was something she was extremely passionate about and one thing she'd never let him take from her.

Her happiest times were at work now and she dreaded even coming home. She knew he'd expect food, which usually consisted of take out, and he'd expect sex, which was something she tried to go blank for. Alex had been on to her to leave him for a while now, and she knew her friend was right. It was just so hard to when he'd have good days on occasion that made her not want to throw in the towel just yet. She knew she was naive to think it would get and stay better, she was just to stubborn to admit defeat.

It didn't take very long before she heard something pull into the driveway then the pounding of feet on the front porch. Her heart immediately sped up and Stihl reacted to her anxiety and began growling and snarling at the door.

With a flourish, Alex through the door open and exclaimed, "I found it! It was just a couple blocks down and a street over. I can't believe you made it here in that condition! It didn't look like anything was stolen and I went ahead and went to the ATM and drew out all your money. I have a plan."

Her relieved expression took a turn for the wary. When Alex Garcia says she has a plan, you need to be on your toes. The first time she'd heard that phrase, they'd ended up jumping out of an airplane on a bored whim, but she knew she had to trust her friend because it was obvious she wasn't the best decision maker in the world.

With a mischievous glint in her eye, Alex asked the question that would turn her life upside down. "So, Amai, what do you think about Japan?"


	3. Chapter 2

Ring...ring...ring...

Ring...ring...ring...

Ring...ring...ring...

"Hello?" A tired voice answered the phone ringing in the other room. "Alex do you not know what time it is? I don't care about what time it is there! I just got in bed an hour ago and I have work tomorrow." He could hear the aggravation in his roommate's voice. "What? Yeah I remember you talking about her. The redhead you post pictures with? Yeah I know who you're talking about. Then why couldn't you have called him? Does he even know about any of this? Ugh Alex."

He began to hear the sounds of the other occupant getting up and moving about his room. Normally he wouldn't be able to hear that over the sounds of his tv playing but he'd actually remembered to turn it off before bed so there was no other noise to cover up the sounds from the next room over.

"What happens if he says no? I have a roommate so that's not going to work. How can you just spring this? Oh. Moving to Japan was really the best outcome you could think of? You do realize there's a chance he could make a connection right? If he found out you were the one that helped her, he could trace you're ties to us. I don't know Alex. I feel like this one is a little over our heads. Yeah I'm getting ready now. Of course I'm not going to just leave her! You sent her here without telling anyone or even having a definite plan, I'll at least give her somewhere to sleep for the night. Send me the flight details. I'll call after I get her settled."

Curiosity had gotten to him by that point so he left the warm confines of his bed and went to see what was going on. He'd barely stepped out of his room when he saw the shorter man heading into the bathroom.

"Sorry if I woke you. I have to run an errand," he grumbled around the toothbrush in his mouth.

"I couldn't sleep anyway. What was that about?"

"Alex." He apparently thought that was explanation enough, but the other man was curious after the snippets he'd heard from this side of the conversation. Knowing his friend would be so frustrated he'd tell him anyways, he didn't waste the effort to ask for clarification. "Her friend is in a bad situation so she thought she'd be a hero and ship her over here to get away from it. Problem is, she didn't call Kagami to even see if it was okay for this friend to stay at his place and he's on duty tonight so he's not answering her calls."

"Why can't she just call tomorrow?" He asked not really seeing why his friend was getting dressed or the urgent tone he'd heard throughout the end of the phone call.

"She's due to land in the next hour. So that means I'm going to have to go get her and bring her back here. That's not a big deal right? I know we agreed no females but this isn't like I'm bringing a girl home." He questioned as he was shuffling through his closet to find something to wear.

"Are you sure this isn't some trick to get a girl home? Seems like a lot of effort," the larger man joked. "I don't really care either way."

"You know that's not true. I don't have time for women between keeping you in line and focusing on classes and work." By this time he'd pulled out an old hoodie and some jeans and was working on finding a matching pair of socks. "Hey why don't you go with me? You'd be a big help in finding her."

"Ah I don't know, I was really comfortable and might just go back to bed," he mumbled as he recalled the early hour.

"I'll stop by that coffee shop you like that's open all night and get us some doughnuts," he knew he had the purple haired man when he huffed and walked back into his room without a reply.

A few minutes later he came back out dressed much the same except wearing cotton pants instead of jeans. He slowly made his way into the vacated bathroom and brushed his teeth and pulled his semi messy hair into a low bun. He came out still grumbling about losing sleep and good doughnuts.

"Oh and she may be a bit closed off around us. I'm not sure what went on, Alex just said she'd been through a bad experience regarding a man, and she can't speak Japanese." Curiosity ran through both men as they put their shoes on and headed out.

What could possibly make somebody have to move to a different country on short notice. One you wouldn't be able to talk to anyone or even have a place to stay. Those kinds of thoughts ran through the purple haired man the whole way to the small 24hour cafe he liked to come to when he wanted something sweet in the middle of the night. Himuro knew what he wanted already so he sat in the car while he ran in to get their coffee and snacks.

Ping!

A picture popped up on the dark haired man's phone that was sitting in the cup holder. Knowing he'd see it anyway, Atsushi picked it up and unlocked the screen. Smiling back at him was a picture of a woman with hair like fire. It started dark close to the scalp and lightened as it made it's way toward the end. She looked to be laughing and had her eyes tightly closed.

Ring..the phone started showing a picture of Alex sticking her tongue out and not wanting to hear it go off again, he answered.

"Muro-chin is in the store getting doughnuts."

He heard laughter coming from the other end of the phone. "Murasakibara! I'm glad you're going! I can tell Amai to look for the purple giant! Anyway I was going to call and say her flight should be landing shortly and I'm sending over the flight info now," he heard the woman saying as he reached over and opened the car door for Himuro who had his hands full. Once he was in the car they traded snacks for the phone.

"Alex? Have you sent the information yet? No I just got back to the car. Okay I'm sure we'll find her. What? Are you serious? Has it had its shots? Is it house trained? Will it bite me?! This is such a pain. You know Kagami isn't going to like that. Okay okay. I'll call in a bit. Bye." They were on the road again as soon as he hung up. "She's bringing a dog. Alex forgot to mention that earlier."

"These doughnuts are good," the violet eyed man mumbled.

They soon walked into the arrival area of the airport and began looking for their intended target. Even for it to be so early in the morning there were a lot of weary eyed people wandering about. Murasakibara towered above almost everyone coming through the gates so it was easy for him to spot the woman when she made it through.

She had a duffel bag slung over one shoulder and a backpack on the other while holding a leash attached to a large dog in one hand. The woman looked lost as she tried to find them. However, soon her eyes met his and he could see shock come across her face. Not really sure about her reaction he tapped the other man's shoulder and pointed toward the approaching woman.

"Hello, you must be Amai. I'm Himuro," he began to talk to the woman and since the bigger man couldn't understand he began to look around. Once he spotted a snack stand he made his way toward it.

"I'm sorry to be a bother. I told Alex I didn't want to put anyone out or anything but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Yeah that's Alex for you. No harm done. I'll take you over to Kagami's place later. I'm sure you're tired after your long flight. How about I carry your bag for you?" He took her duffel bag and began leading her out toward the parking area he'd left his car in.

"What about your friend? Do we need to wait on him?" She asked as she looked around for the giant man she'd first seen.

"There's no need. I'm sure he went off to find food. I swear he's a bottomless pit and should weigh a ton by now." Shaking his head just thinking about the horrible eating habits of his roommate. "Oh yeah, your dog probably needs to use the bathroom right?" He questioned looking down at the animal that was sticking right next to his owner's side and looking cautiously at everyone that got to close.

"No he should be fine. The airline staff said they took him once we landed. His name is Stihl by the way and he's not nearly as mean as he looks." At his name the large dogs head raised toward his master and his tail started wagging.

"He's very intimidating. Nobody would ever mess with him I'm sure." At this her face fell and he could watch her draw into herself. Not knowing what he'd triggered and fearing he'd make it worse by asking, they walked the rest of the way to the car in silence.

Murasakibara was leaned against the back of the car with his hands in his pockets when they arrived. When they got close he took the keys and unlocked the trunk to put the bags in. He felt something nudging his leg and looked down to see the dog sitting at his feet and his paw on his thigh. Not knowing what to do he looked at Himuro questioningly.

"That's odd. He wants him to pet him." The woman explained once asked what he was doing.

After hearing the relayed message he bent down and began scratching the dog around the neck and worked his way toward his ears. He chuckled when he found a spot at the base of his ears that made the large animal lean his head into the man's large hand. Finally they all loaded up into the car and headed back to the apartment.

Once everyone was settled back in and they'd pulled out a futon for their unexpected guest to sleep on, the house was quiet again. They were all in their respective beds, each pondering on thoughts about the situation at hand. It wasn't long that they each slowly began to slip off to sleep though. However, while the two men slept peacefully in their beds, their guest tossed and turned and was eventually woke from her nightmare and sat remembering all she'd been through until the sun's rays began peaking through the windows.


End file.
